


CANT THINK OF A TITLE SHIT

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Crack, Gore, How Do I Tag, Humor, Injury, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, no beta we die like men, not bethany, yes 🅱️ethany is the spelling of his name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 🅱️ethany is a simple man. What a shame he can’t lead a simple life. Damn trouble magnet...
Relationships: no - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	CANT THINK OF A TITLE SHIT

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i’m so sorry for this

Dark.

That was all there is for him. His head pounding, ears ringing, pain exploding in his body. The metallic stench of blood forcefully invaded the man’s nostrils. He felt sick. What happened? He didn’t know. His mind was foggy, leaving him utterly clueless. 

‘..What?’

‘Who... am I? What is... my name..?’

‘🅱️ethany... 🅱️ethany Wolfgang Toelord the 3th.... That’s me....’

‘Get a hold of yourself, 🅱️ethany..’

Just a moment later, 🅱️ethany felt a light tap on his left shoulder. 

“Sir, are you alright?” A voice spoke to him, coming from his left. 

🅱️ethany slowly peels his eyelids open.. A searing light scorches his bright blue orbs.  
He turns to the side he hears the authoritarian voice from. 

“Who... are you..?” He croaked, voice cracking.

“I’m Officer Pedo. Are you aware of what happened here?”

He tried to snicker at the unfortunate name, but it just came out as some pitiful, broken noise. Officer Pedo looked at him with concern evident in his eyes.

“Sir, you were rear-ended by a car going above 100 miles per hour. Please hang on tight , an ambulance is on its way. Just stay calm.”

W-what..?

“Wh... What the fuck?!”

This was just some fucked up dream. Yeah, that had to be it! He was fine, nothing could be wrong...

Except everything went wrong.

A sense of dread filled poor 🅱️ethany. He glanced at his dash..

Only for his eye to be caught on the blood staining the wheel. He looked down.

Everything was so red. Red... Red. Redredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredred-

“Sir! Snap out off it!”

But he didn’t. Once again, the disgusting fluid known as bile scrambled up his throat, begging for release. He fought with all the power in his, relatively frail, body to keep it down. Alas, he was losing this battle. 

And then everything went dark, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i write short chapters  
> keep scrolling


End file.
